FairyTail:AloneWithYou
by RainicornSC
Summary: The holidays are over and Master Mokarov has a special surprise for everyone. His final gift is a week in the wilderness. He gives Mirajane the privilege of choosing the teams, knowing that she will choose close friends. Who will she end up choosing and how will this effect their friendships?
1. WhyUs?

Levy's POV

I was sitting at the bar in the guild hall talking with Mira about the holidays ending. I was upset because all the good jobs were taken only a week before Christmas.

"Don't worry Levy, I'm sure some good jobs will come in soon. In the mean time, why don't you read this book I found at the old library?" Mira responded.

Mira handed me an old, dusty book that looked like it belonged to a dragon. The edges were burnt and the binding was ripped. I squealed, thanked her, and went to find a table so I could read.

Not even five minutes later, master stood on a table and made an announcement,

"Okay children, I have one final gift for you all."

Every one roared and cheered.

"You will all be spending a week in the forest. I am giving Mirajane the authority to choose who will be teaming up with who."

Every one grunted, but looked away in fear when they saw Mira glaring at them. She walked up to master and smiled at every one.

"Thank you master so much for this privilege! I already have the groups in mind." She smiled her devious smile and I knew she was planning something I wasn't gonna like.

"So, the teams will be... Natsu and Lucy, Wendy and Romeo, Juvia and Grey, Levy and Gajeel, Lisanna and Bixlow..." I had stopped listening when she mentioned me and Gajeel. What! What was she planning?

Everyone went home and packed up. I, for one, was freaking out. Why would she pair me up with him? She knows what our friendship is like. Doesn't she? Still, why us?

————————————————————————

Natsu's POV

So I'm paired up with Lucy huh? Well this is gonna be fun! Apparently Happy, Carla, and Panther Lilly are in a group together, so I won't be with Happy. I can't remember a day Happy and I went on a job without one another. Well, I guess this isn't really a job, maybe a holiday, or a training camp? I'm not really sure, but I'm excited.

Lucy and I will be spending a week together... alone. I don't know why, but this made me feel really happy, excited, and embarrassed at the same time. I decided to put those feelings aside and pack up.

The next day, I met everyone at the guild hall. Gramps still hasn't told up where we will be in the forest.

"Okay brats, listen up."

Gramps seemed like someone ate his breakfast and spit it on master Mavis's grave.

"There are few rules. I will not be choosing where in the forest you will stay, but you may not stay within 100 feet of another group, okay? The second rule is that you may not use your powers to set up your tents. Understand? Good. Now, go!"

Everyone around me rushed to their partners and left. I don't know why they were rushing. Then, Lucy walked up to me,

"Natsu! Hurry! We have to get a good spot by the river!"

Lucy was pulling on my scarf, almost choking me. At least I understood why we were rushing now.

Lucy and I ran into the forest and found a nice spot by the river. It was something around 100-150 feet wide, so it was likely that our friends would be staying across it. I looked over and saw that Gajeel and Levy were across the river from us. Gajeel was holding Levy over the river! It was moving at about 50 mph! If he dropped her I would jump in, save her, then I would kill him.


	2. LEVY!

Mirajane's POV

"Hmmmmmmmm... I wonder how things are going for everyone?"

"MIRAJANE!" Erza came stomping towards me. I froze in fear.

"WHY IS JELLAL HERE?! AND WHY AM I TEAMED UP WITH HIM?!"

————————————————————————

Erza's POV

It's not that I don't want to be teamed up with Jellal. I actually really like hanging out with him, but I know Mira is up to something. Why else would Jellal be here? Was this master's idea? I don't know, but I sure hope everything turns out alright. I know Natsu is still slightly mad at Jellal.

"ANSWER ME!" Mira wasn't moving, she was just standing there like a statue... standing there as if she didn't move, I wouldn't see her.

"U-uh, I-I d-don't know w-what you m-mean." Mira stuttered.

"Jellal is here? R-really? It would be nice to s-see him." She wasn't shaking anymore, I guess I should calm down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Jellal smiling.

"Ahhhhh! Jellal! Don't scare me like that!" I screamed.

"Sorry Erza, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Jellal always makes me happy, I don't know why.

"Oh, that Jellal? Haha, yeah... well I maybe, sort of, kind of, um... haha..." Mira had sheer fright in her eyes, I kind of felt bad.

————————————————————————

Levy's POV

"Ahhh! Gajeel put me done! No! Ahhh get me away from this water! Gajeel! My books are in this bag! Stop it!" Gajeel has picked me up and was holding me over the speeding river.

"Come on shorty, you know I won't drop you, you're too cute to die right now."

What? What was he saying? Wait, did Gajeel just call me cute? I was about say something, but was interrupted by Natsu yelling, "Gajeel!"

Before I had time to look at him, a fire ball him me right on the head.

"Ahhhhh!" Gajeel and I yelled in unison.

We both feel. I landed on top of him. I couldn't move, my head hurt too much.

"You okay shorty?" I heard Gajeel say. After I didn't answer him, he gently got up. When he saw I wasn't moving, he picked me up and placed me in the tent. He knew I wasn't dead. I'm not going down that easily. "Levy? Levy!" Gajeel was gently shaking me. "Levy! Answer me!" I heard Gajeel yell, right before everything went black.

————————————————————————

Lucy's POV

"GAJEEL!" I heard Natsu yell at the top of his lungs.

"Natsu, why don't we start setting up the... NATSU OH MY GOD!" Before I knew it, Natsu had thrown a fire ball at Gajeel, but it hit Levy on the head instead!

"NATSU! WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled. At this point, I know every one could hear us.

"Oops, I didn't mean to hit Levy." He responded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT LEVY?! SHE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! WHY DID YOU EVEN THROUGH THE FIRE BALL AT GAJEEL ANYWAYS!?" I was furious. Any one who messed with my best friend is dead!

"Gajeel was holding Levy over the river. I thought he was gonna drop her... sorry..." Natsu was being sarcastic, but I knew he wasn't lying. I'm gonna kill both of them.

"Okay, okay. I have not forgiven you, but I'm gonna go check on Levy." I left Natsu in a heartbeat. I was so worried about Levy. As I was running to their campsite, I saw Gajeel carrying Levy into their tent. I ran even faster. As I was getter by close to their site, Gajeel came storming out screaming, "SALAMANDER!" I could tell he wasn't happy. I looked over and saw Natsu back up a little, "was he really scared? Wow, Gajeel really likes Levy!" I thought.

I ran into the tent to find Levy laying down, unconscious. Then, Lisanna, Wendy, Romeo, and Juvia came running in as well. When they saw Levy, they all rushed to her side.

"Wendy, can you help her?" Lisanna asked.

"I can definitely try!" Wendy started to heal Levy while the rest of us let the tent. We found Gajeel and Natsu fighting.

"Hey, guys, you shouldn't be doing this right now." No response.

"Guys?" Nothing.

"THATS IT! EVERYONE STOP!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me. Then Erza said, "Thank you for stoping that Lucy." I looked over to see Erza approaching us.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"SALAMANDER HIT LEVY WITH FIRE!" Yelled Gajeel. He had anger in his eyes.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT METAL HEAD!" Natsu yelled back.

"Accident or not, you were still trying to hit one of us!"

"That's enough telling you two. Hows Levy? Is she okay?"

Mira, Jellal, Grey, and Bixlow we're walking up behind her.

"Levy's waking up!" Wendy rushed out of the tent.


	3. CouldItBeLove?

RECAP

Natsu thought Gajeel was gonna drop Levy into the river so he through a fire ball at him! Instead of hitting Gajeel, it hit Levy! After Wend's help, Levy is finally waking up!

———————————————————————

Lucy's POV

As soon as Wendy said Levy was waking up, I ran into the tent to make sure she was okay.

"Levy! Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just a bit dizzy, thanks Lu!"

Then, Natsu ran in. They stared at each other for a minute or so; there was a creepy ora around them. It gave me the chills. Then, Natsu got down on both knees and started to apologize, like, twenty times!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I was aiming at Gajeel! I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" Natsu nearly yelled.

"It's okay Natsu! I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to hit me." Levy responded.

There was a lot of tension in the air, so I decided to say something,

"Hey Natsu, why don't we go for a walk, we should let Levy get some rest, we all should."

Every one nodded in agreement; we left the tent and went back to our spot so wet could grab some water before we left.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing that, things were starting to get awkward!" Natsu giggled at the end of that sentence. I couldn't help but smile! We decided to explore west of our spot.

About 5 minuets into our walk, we ran into Happy, Carla, and Panther Lilly!

"Natsu!" Happy flew to Natsu and they hugged each other.

"That Tomcat talks about nothing but the fact that he misses you two." Wined Carla.

"Awwww Happy! You missed me too! How sweet!" I spoke.

"Of course he missed you, Lucy. You're part of our team now! It wouldn't be the same with out you!" Cried Natsu.

"Awwww Natsu thank you!"

"You looove each other!" Chanted Happy and Panther Lilly in unison.

"DON'T COPY THAT STUPID CAT!" I yelled.

Natsu and I continued on our journey, but the exceeds came with us. For some reason, I felt a bit disappointed, like, I wanted to be alone with Natsu. I don't know why, but I told myself that we had all night to be alone.

It was about to be sundown when we approached a hill. We stood on the top and watched the sunset,

"Wow! So beautiful!" I cried.

"Yeah, just like you."

"Huh?" I heared him, but I was oblivious about what it meant.

"Nothing." He quickly answered.

"Just like you, just like you." I thought.

"What did he mean by that?"

———————————————————————

Natsu's POV

I can't believe I said that out loud! I meant to just think it! At least she didn't hear me.

Soon, it started to get dark. We walked back to our site, saying goodbye to Happy, Carla, and Lilly when we reached theirs. When we arrived back, Lucy said,

"Hey Natsu, it's getting dark quickly, so why don't we set up our tent?"

"Yeah, good idea Lucy!" I chirped, flashing a smile at her. I might have just been seeing things, but it looked like she blushed for a second there.

"Probably just my imagination..." I thought.

I went to grab the tent, but Lucy had already taken it and was setting it up...

"Need help?" I asked.

"No, but thanks. I know I was raised to be like a princess, but when I was little, my mom and dad took me camping a few times. Heh, and to think I still know how to set up a tent, wow. Who would have thought right?"

"Well, you're capable of a lot of things, Lucy." I answered. This time when I saw it, I knew it was real, she blushed. That made me blush. And then we started laughing. Lucy's laugh, gosh, it makes me feel so happy. But I wasn't just happy. I felt something more.

"Could it be... no... maybe?" I asked myself.

"Natsu!" The sound of Lucy's voice brought me back to reality.

"WOW!" Lucy had set up the tent already? Crazy.

"It's a bit smaller than I thought, but it should fit both of us!" Lucy said, with pep in her voice. Then, a gust of wind. We heard laughing, and I looked to my left to see Levy and Gajeel huddled up by the fire, laughing. I could faintly hear Gajeel singing. At some points, I thing I heard Levy join in. I looked back to Lucy, who was gathering up wood and putting them in a pile.

"Natsu?" She asked

"Yep!" I lit the fire. It was a huge flame for a minute, then it settled down.

Lucy took some meat out of a bag, put it on a stick, and held it over the fire.

"Here." Lucy said, handing me the cooked meat. Then she started to cook her own.

We sat there in silence, eating. When she finished, she got up, and walked over to her bag.

"I brought an extra blanket, just in case." She said.

"Great thinking!"

She walked over and sat next to me so that the blanket could cover both of us. After a few seconds of silence, I moved closer to her so that our legs were touching.

———————————————————————

Lucy's POV

When Natsu moves closer to me, my heart started to race. I looked into the fire, wondering what he would do next. We sat like this for a few minutes, not saying anything. Then, something happened that made my heart skip a beat... Natsu put his arm around me. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, stiff as a tree. Then, I got more comfortable, I leaned on Natsu. I think he was surprised because he readjusted himself so that we were both comfortable.

After twenty minutes or so, the fire went out.

"Wanna go to bed?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah."I said softly.

We got into the tent and laid down. We each had our own blanket, plus the extra one I brought, but I was still cold. I think Natsu noticed.

"Hey Luce?"

"Y-yeah?" I answered, shivering.

"You look really cold. Wanna come over and cuddle so we're both warmer?" At those words, I didn't say anything. I moved closer to Natsu so that we were barely touching each other. Natsu, then, moved close to me. He put his arm around me and pulled my waist against his.

I had flashbacks, to all the times Natsu had saved me. All the times, Natsu had done something nice to me. Then, I remembered the first day we met. I remembered the guy and his flying cat, I remembered the fake salamander. I remembered everything. But most of all, I remembered when I found out about Natsu, he was the real guy I was looking for. He, is the real salamander. He is the one, who gave me my home, the one who... gave me... everything...

I drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about all the adventures Natsu and I went on. I then woke up to the sound of Natsu snoring. I looked at him and thought,

"Wow, why didn't I see that coming? Actually, he's kinda cute when he's asleep. No... he IS cute when he's asleep. What is this feeling? Could it be... LOVE?"


	4. BetterFriends

Wendy's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I laid in the tent for a few minutes, waiting for my vision to settle and my memories to come back. I soon remembered the fact that I was teamed up with Romeo for a week in the forest. Once I realized that, I felt something around me.

I moved a bit and saw that Romeo had put his arm around me, and was sleeping soundly. This made me turn a bubble gum pink. I didn't want to wake him, so I was hesitant with moving. I waited a few minutes, lost in my thoughts.

"Well, this is interesting. I don't remember going to bed in here. Last night, I thought I fell asleep on the ground. Romeo must have moved me so I would be more comfortable. That was nice of him."

When I came back to reality, I realized I was really hungry. I got up, careful that I didn't wake Romeo, and went outside the tent.

I rummaged through my bad to see what I had brought to eat,

"Chicken? No, Soup? Nope, Aha! Eggs!" I ended up finding some eggs. Carla must have packed those for me, knowing I would forget about breakfast.

I found a flattish rock and washed it off in the river. The river flowed calmly today, nothing like yesterday.

"Hmmmm, maybe I'll go swimming later?" I thought

I got up and looked for some twigs and sticks that I could use to start a fire. I found some good ones and started to rub them together.

"Huh, Natsu makes it look a whole lot easier. Wow." I knelt there for around seven minutes before I started to see smoke.

Then, finally, I got a spark, and then, a fire. I sat down, looking at the fire. I had to wait for it to dial down before I started cooking.

I placed the rock on the flames and felt it to see if it was hot enough yet.

"Nope, I'll wait a few more minutes."

I looked at the water again, and saw that Mirajane and Laxus were across the river from us. They were up and eating already, laughing every so often.

I felt the rock again, nearly burning myself,

"Why didn't I just wait for Romeo to get up? He could have started the fire."

I cracked two eggs on the rock, and watched them sizzle.

————————————————————————

Romeo's POV

I woke up to an amazing smell. At first, I wasn't sure where I was, or why I was here. I walked out of then tent to find Wendy sitting on the ground, cooking some eggs... on a rock?

"Oh, good morning Romeo!" Wendy said, once she saw me.

"Good morning, uh Wendy, where are we?" I asked, incredibly confused.

"Wow, you forgot already? Master sent us on a week trip in the forest, remember? Gosh Romeo, it's only day two!" She answered with a giggle.

"Oh yeah!" All my memories returned to me.

"How did you sleep?" Wendy asked me.

"Oh, right. Last night I moved Wendy into the tent because she fell asleep by the fire... and... I put my arm around her. Why did I do that? Hmph, must have been the heat of the moment..." I was lost in my thoughts, completely forgetting about Wendy's question.

"Romeo?"

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry, uh, yeah, I slept fine, you?"

Wendy blushed and looked away. "Wait, did Wendy wake up with my arm around her?!" I felt my face turning a cherry red.

"I slept great." She answered shyly. "Oh! The eggs are done! One or two?" Her mind snapped back to reality.

"One would be great!" I answered, with pep in my voice. Suddenly, the entire mood changed.

Wendy and I sat down, ate, talked, and laughed. Goodness, Wendy's laugh... it makes my heart race... and my face turn as red as Erza's hair.

Even after we finished eating, we sat and talked for what seemed like hours, though it was only twenty minutes. Then, we were splashed with cold water.

"Ahhhh!" Wendy and I screeched in unison.

"Hahah! You guys are so cute!" Mira laughed, while her and Laxus were walking toward us.

"We were gonna go swimming when we noticed you two up. So, you guys wanna go swimming?" Laxus asked.

"I would love two!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Actually, I thought about this morning, going swimming." She added.

"I'll go too!" I practically shouted.


	5. RiverSwimming

Narrator

Wendy and Romeo went into the tent to get their swim suits.

"Oh no! I don't think I brought mine!" cried Wendy.

"Don't worry child, I packed it for you!" Carla appeared at the opening of the tent, holding Wendy's swimsuit.

"I accidentally packed it in my bag, here you go." Carla claimed, giving Wendy her suit.

"You can change first, Romeo." Wendy said, getting out of the tent.

"So, how was your night Wendy?" Mira exclaimed, sitting on the ground next to Laxus.

Wendy blushed. She looked away, afraid her friends were gonna think something happened between her and Romeo. Nothing did, of course, but she couldn't help but remember the feeling of Romeo's arm around her.

"I-It was great." She answered shyly.

"Wendy, are you alright, you seem flustered." Carla asked, concerned.

Right then, Romeo walked out of the tent. All he had on were his swim trunks, striped with emerald green and navy blue. Wendy couldn't contain herself, she had turned bright red and was sweating like crazy.

——————————————————————

Romeo's POV

Wendy rushed into the tent, without saying a word to me. I was confused, not knowing why she had done that.

"Well, I think someone liked what she saw, hehe." Mirajane said.

"What?" I asked, hesitantly. Did I really want to know why she meant?

"Mira..." Laxus whispered, shaking his head.

"What is going on here? What did I do?" I asked myself.

Then, Wendy came out of the tent. She wore a two-piece purple tankini, trimmed with deep red lace. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I kept staring at her, speechless. She looked amazing.

"What?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Uh what do I say! I can't tell her I think she looks beautiful! Maybe I can say it looks flattering on her?"

"She flattering on looks..." I mumbled

"Uhhhhhh, what? Romeo are you okay?" Wendy questioned.

"Huh? Uh, what did I say?" I was oblivious to what just happened.

"Hahah! I think you meant to say Wendy looks beautiful." Laughed Mirajane.

" Heh, uhhh, y-yeah. Maybe..." I studdered.

"O-Oh, t-thanks a lot." Wendy claimed, embarrassed. I started to see hints of pink on her cheeks.

"Uh, lets go.." Laxus said, thankfully.

"Yeah! Race you to the water!" I shouted, gaining a head start.

"Hey! No fair!" She yelled, running after me.

We jumped into to river, causing a big splash. She swam up behind me and jumped on my back, laughing.

"Wow, her laugh! I love it so much!" I thought to myself.

"Awww you guys are too cute!" Cried Mira.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaahhhh!" Wendy was jumping up and down in the shallow end. Mira and Laxus joined us. Mira joined Wendy in her jumping, and Laxus swam over to me.

"How you holding up, Romeo?" He asked me.

"What? What do you mean?" I questioned, obviously confused.

"Ya know, with sleep with Wendy and all that stuff." My face turned as red as an apple.

"U-Uh, m-maybe I should ask you the s-same question. I m-mean like, with you and Mira. You obviously l-like her." My voice went high on that last sentence. I didn't want to die today.

"What do you mean? I don't have a crush on that monster. Have you seen her when she's mad?" He was whisper yelling.

"Come on Laxus, it's pretty obvious you like my sister." Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Natsu were walking toward us.

"Elfman! And Evergreen? When did you guys get here? Laxus asked, blushing.

"We've been here the whole time! Mira announced to the whole guild that weed be staying together! You were probably just too busy looking at my sis'...OOOWWW! Damn Ever what the heck!"

"There are kids here watch your language!"

"Right sorry, you know what I meant.. YOU SHOULD BE A REAL MAN AND PAY ATTENTION MORE!" Elfman yelled.

"Right, okay... sorry..." Laxus looked generally frightened. Which was weird... he's the scariest guy I know. Next to Guildarts, he's fricken horrifying. And don't even remind me of Master, oh god, I still have nightmares.

Lucy, Erza, and Jellal walked over and joined Mira and Wendy, but by now, they were just wading and talking. Occasionally, they would laugh at something another had said.

Happy, Carla, and Panther Lilly were sitting by the river, talking. Happy was fishing, of course. On the other side of the river, Levy was reading and Gajeel was sitting next to her, trying to get her to go in the water.

———————————————————————

Gajeel's POV

"Com'n pipsqueak! Just feet in the water!" I whined.

"I told you already, Gajeel, I want to read my book." Levy said, like there wasn't someone hovering over her, looking like he was gonna pick her up and throw her in the water.

"And if you throw me in the water, well, you already know what will happen."

That sent a shiver down my spine,

"Dammit! Why is salamander so protective of his friends. Especially Lucy's bets friend, Levy?"

"Fine, I won't touch you... but I can touch your book!" I grabbed the book out of her hands and ran to the water. I was standing in the shallow end, so it wouldn't gets wet.

"Gajeel! Give it back!" Levy said, rushing to the edge of the water.

"Sorry Lev, I guess you're just gonna have to come and get it." I said, with a smirk.

"Uuuhhh.." Levy put on foot in the water and ran back screaming,

"I CANT DO IT! I CANT SWIM!"

"What!? Oh I'm so sorry Lev! I can teach ya if ya want?" I sang.

"Really? I mean, if you don't mind?" She said shyly.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed, putting her book farther from the edge of the water, so it wouldn't get wet if we splashed.

"Okay! I'll go get on my suit!" Levy ran back to the tent.

A few minutes later, she came back out,

"Okay! I'm ready!" She wore an orange bikini with light blue fringe.

"Damn... she looks so cute. Huh? What am I thinking!?"

"Yeah Okay! Get in the water Levy." I held out my hand to help her in. She took in and out one foot in after another.

"See? The shallow end is not so bad, right?" I asked

"Y-Yeah, I guess it's fine!" She answered, happily. It makes me feel good to know I made Lev feel happy. I'm not sure why.

"Let's go a bit deeper?" I suggested.

Levy was hesitant, not wanting to go any further, but she finally gave in.

"O-Okay.." I helped her in, holding her hand the entire time.

"See, the water is up to your waist, but it's not so bad, is it?"

"No, I guess it's not... this is actually kinda fun! Thanks a bunch Gajeel!" I blushed, but looked away, trying to hide it. I don't honk it worked, 'cause when I looked back, Lev was blushing too. Then, all of a sudden, Levy was pulled under the water!

"LEVY!" I shouted. Before diving to after her, I heard Happy,

"I CAUGHT A BIG ONE!" He yelled.

"NO YOU DIDNT YOU DAMN CAT! TOU PULLED LEVY UNDER!" I yelled, before diving after her.

"LEVY!" Multiple other yelled.

I grabbed Levy and pulled her to the surface. She coughed out some water, then caught her breath.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah." She answered

"Thanks.." she mumbled

"Uh, no prob."

"WOAH! I CAUGHT A PAIR OF PANTIES!" Yelled Happy.

"WHHHAAAATTTT!?" Levy screamed.

"I got you Lev!" Lucy ran over to Happy.

"Stupid cat.." she mumbled, before retrieving the other half of Levy's swimsuit.

"Here Lev," Lucy handed Levy her swimsuit.

"Thanks Lu!" Levy exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Hey! Stop staring! Pervert!" Lucy yelled before kicking me all the way to Natsu and he others.

"You're a victim of Lucy's secret weapon as well?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yeah I guess." I mumbled

"What was your crime?" Gray asked, while him and Juvia joined us.

"L-Looking at L-Levy's, uuuhhhh,"

"DUDE! Sick!" Natsu yelled.

"IDIOT!" The rest of us yelled in unison."


	6. CHELIA!

Levy's POV

After I got my swimsuit back on, I looked to my right to see Lucy yelling at Happy,

"YOU STUPID CAT HAD TO GO AND FISH WHILE WE WERE SWIMMING! LEVY DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED HER!"

"HAPPY!" Mira stomped over to where Happy and were and started yelling,

"GAJEEL WAS TEACHING LEVY HOW TO SWIM! HOW DARE YOU RUIN ONE OF MY SHIP MOMENTS!"

"One of your what?" Gajeel and I said in unison.

I looked at him only to see his face turn red and look away.

"Okay... so he's not over it..."

Then, Lyon came running up to us, extremely wounded.

"Gray! Juvia! Everyone! Please, help me!"

"Oh my god Lyon! What happened?!" Gray screeched, him, Wendy, and Juvia running up to him.

"It's Chelia, shes... shes"

"SHES WHAT? LYON! SHES WHAT?" Gray yelled.

"She's coming. Something happened and she's gone insane! She attacked our entire guild! I heard her mumble that Fairy Tail was next!"

"What!?" Juvia and Gray shouted in unison.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her..." Lyon coughed.

———————————————————————

Wendy's POV

"Don't talk Lyon, it will affect your healing process." I said, laying him on the ground, starting to heal his wounds.

Lyon nodded his head. I looked up to see everyone looked at each other, worried.

"Guys, whatever we do, we cannot hurt Chelia too bad. She is still one of our friends. Okay?" Erza said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then, the ground started to shake.

"That's her, t-that's her..." Lyon said, quietly.

Suddenly, everyone was moving. Whether it was going into the tents to change out of their swim suits, of sharpening swords (Erza) to get ready for battle.

"SHE MAY BE A KID, BUT IM GONNA FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"Hush! You're gonna lead her right to us!" Evergreen whisper-shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" We all looked towards the river.

"Too late for that! I'm already here! And you've got no chance of beating me, THE SKY GOD SLAYER! Muahahahaha!" Chelia was approaching us, power seeping out of her. She has definitely gotten a lot stronger sense the last time I saw her.

"DANG IT, ELFMAN! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND DIVE US AWAY!" Evergreen shouted, hitting Elfman's arm, obviously not effecting him at all.

"Aha! Wendy... you know... ever sense the Grand Magic Games, I have wanted to fight you one on one again. Well, I guess today's my lucky day! But, before I crush you, I'll have to kill everyone else! Oh and I see Lyon is here too! He'l be a piece of cake."

"Chelia, What happened? Last time I saw you you were this sweet girl!" I pleaded.

"That Chelia is gone! This Chelia will rule all! Muhahaha!"

"Fine, I'll fight you. But your not gonna lay a finger on my friends!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" Then, Chelia used her magic and targeted... Lisanna!

"You! The one with the short white hair. Lisanna, Is it? You are my first victim! Prepare to feel my wrath! Hahaha!" Chelia lunged at Lisanna, causing her to fly backwards.

With Lisanna laying on the ground, struggling to get up, I knew this was gonna be a tough fight. Once Lisanna had gotten up, Chelia strikes again, but this time, Bixlow takes the hit!


	7. Chelia’sTruePower

Lisanna's POV

Bixlow appeared in front of me, shielding me from Chelia.

"You alright Lisanna?" He mumbled, clearly injured.

"Yes, thank you. Are you?" I said rushing to his side.

"As long as your okay, I'll be fine. Just, stay away. I don't want you to get hurt" he said, regaining his strength.

I stepped back a few feet, only to run into Chelia again. I turned around and tried to run, but wasn't quick enough. Chelia used her magic and hit me on my left leg. I fell, pain throbbing in my leg.

"Lisanna!" I heard Bixlow yell.

"Babies, GO!" Bixlow summoned his dolls and sent them straight towards Chelia. Erza joined them while Bixlow picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the others.

"Lisanna!" Mira and Elman rushes to my side as Bixlow put me down next to Lyon.

"I'm alright," I said sitting up "I just can't move my leg".

"I'll help!" Wendy claimed, rushing to my side.

————————————————————————

Lucy's POV

"Hahahaha! You think you can beat me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Hahaha!" Chelia cackled while everyone was surrounding Lisanna and Lyon, making sure they were okay.

"I want to get in on the action!" Natsu said, trying to run into the fight between Chelia and Erza.

Jellal caught him before he could even move three steps.

"I suggest not interfering with Erza's battle. Not only will you distract her, but you could get seriously injured as well" Jellal said, throwing Natsu into me.

"Ah!" I shrieked, as Natsu landed on top of me. We rolled a few feet, and I ended up on top of him. We stared into each others eyes, not able to move.

"Uhhhh, Lucy? Can you get off of me? Your sort of crushing me" Natsu mumbled.

"That's extremely offensive! Never comment about a girls weight!" I hissed.

"Sorry... but, can you still get off me?" He whispered.

"Oh, uh, yeah... s-sorry." I mumbled.

Then, we heard Erza scream in pain. Everyone frantically got into a position where we could all see what was happening. Chelia had taken Erza's sword that she was using, and was stabbing Erza with it!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Erza's screams were excruciating.

Chelia threw Erza down in front of us. She was trembling in pain. I had never seen someone do that much damage to Erza.

"Erza!"Jellal yelled as he ran to her side.

"Is he crying? Well, they have been friends for their entire lives... sort of..." I thought to myself for what only seemed like a few seconds, but when I came back to reality, Elfman and Evergreen were fighting Chelia, while Jellal laid on the ground, wounded, next to Erza.

Wendy frantically ran between all of her wounded friends, trying to make sure she tended to each one.

"Need some help, Wendy?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Please, if you don't mind." She exclaimed.

"Just tell me what to do" Wendy explained how to tend to Lyon and Lisanna, while she helped Erza and Jellal because their wounds were much more severe.

"I-I am so sorry. I d-don't know why she is like this." Lyon whispered.

"Shhhhh, don't talk, you are already short of breath. And, it's alright. We will help her. I promise."

———————————————————————

Lisanna's POV

"BE A MAN AND FIGHT ME! NOT EVERGREEN!" Elfman yelled.

Evergreen sent Chelia flying toward Elfman.

"You take her, I'm gonna go check on Lisanna and Bixlow" Evergreen hissed.

She trotted over to us and sat next to Bixlow, who was creepily staring at me.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine, but Lisanna's leg" Bixlow mumbled.

"Stop worrying about my leg! I'm fine! Your the one who took a mush more sever hit!" I yelled.

"Uh yeah, I guess your right..." he mumbled.

"Wait, Bixlow was hit also!?"Wendy questioned, still healing Erza and Jellal.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine though..." Bixlow whispered as he passed out and fell to my side.

"He was staring at me because he was in pain! He didn't want anyone to know how much pain he was in, so he made sure everyone focused on me? Why?"

"Bixlow!" Evergreen and I shouted in unison.

"Lay him on his stomach! He got hit in the back right?" Wendy asked.

"Y-Yes." I turned Bixlow so he was on his stomach. There was blood dripping down his back. Evergreen lifted up his shirt so Wendy could examine the wound. There was a huge gash right in the middle of his back.

"At least we know his spine is not broken, because he was able to carry Lisanna over here" Wendy claimed.

———————————————————————

Mirajane's POV

"Elfman!" He had taken a horrible beating.

"I'm alright Mira, I can take her..." he mumbled.

"No! You can't! Your not even steady enough to keep your balance!" I yelled, rushing to his side as he fell to his knees.

I helped him up and brought him to Wendy.

"Running away from the fight are we? If only you would admit defeat and give me the fight I want. Come on Wendy! Your the reason your friends keep getting hurt!" Chelia shouted. I could see the look of pure terror in Wendy's eyes. The last thing she would ever want to do is hurt her comrades.

"No! Wendy is the one making sure they stay alive! You have no right I blame her for this mess that YOU have started. I will battle you if a fight is what you wish for" I claimed.

"Fine! But, if I win, YOU become MY servant, got it?" I gulped at that sentence. I would never want to be a servant.

"F- Fine,"

"Mira no!" I heard everyone yell.

"F-Fine, but if I win, you will tell us everything we want to know. Okay?" I asked, with a smile on my face.

"That is, IF you win." Chelia mumbled.

"Is my confidence scaring her? Well, this will be interesting!"

I transformed into my Satan Soul form. I charged at Chelia, but instead of hitting her straight on, I went around her and hit her from the back. From what I have learned about Chelia's power and techniques, it that she is always ready to hit you before her. Unless, you find a way around her attack.


	8. MiraVSChelia

Narrator

It was getting dark. Mirajane and Chelia stood facing each other. Mira was raging. Chelia was calm.

"Hahahahaha! I find it amusing that you think you and your friends can beat me. You have NO god slayers in your guild... which means I'm stronger than each and every one of you." Chelia cackled.

"You can't judge someone's strength by their power. Well, actually, there is one power you can judge... the power..." Mirajane hissed.

"...OF FRIENDSHIP!" Everyone shouted, in unison.

————————————————————

Mirajane's POV

I charged towards her, dodging her attack at hitting her in the back once again. I sent her flying towards Natsu who then hit her over to Juvia. Of course, Juvia hit her to Gray, who then hit her back to me.

I held Chelia, who was gasping for breath, by her collar. Then, she kicked me in the stomach. I dropped her, falling to my knees. My stomach was bleeding. That's when I realized that she had shoes with blades on the end of them (Idk, just go with it).

"MIRA!" Elfman ran over to me.

"I'm alright." I claimed, getting up. It was pitch black outside, aside from the stars and little light we could see from the city.

Elfman ran over to where Gray was standing and told him to follow him. I didn't know what he was planning, but I didn't question it. Natsu then shot Chelia towards me from behind. I shot her back, this time causing a landslide. Gray and Elfman dove into a nearby cave, to then be blocked in by multiple massive boulders.

"Ha! By attacking me, you trapped your own comrades! Who does that!?" Chelia sneered.

"Look who's talking!" Lucy ran in between me and Chelia.

"Your the one who did not only attack her friends, but her own guild too! I mean, who does that!?" Lucy mocked.

Chelia fell to her knees in tears. She was gasping for breath.

"Chelia! Are you okay?" Wendy asked, running to Chelia's side.

"What just happened? Where am I!?" Chelia looked around to see many people lying on the floor, wounded.

————————————————————

Gray's POV

"HELLO? IS ANYONE GONNA BE A MAN AND HELP US!?" Elfman shouted.

"That damn flamebrane. I'll deal with him later. Anyways, give then some time, Elfman. They probably need to defeat Chelia first" I said, hastily.

"Yeah, okay. So, uh, what do you wanna do, like... you know... in the mean time?" Elfman asked, trying to find the right words to say.

I smirked. "Well, you see..." I went on, "I have noticed you and Evergreen are teamed up..."

"Yeah... so?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Did you request to go with her? Heh?" I questioned, a smile creeping up my cheeks.

"What!? No!" Elfman cleared his voice, "Uh no. Of course not. Why would I?" His face was bright red.

"C'mon man. It's obvious. Ever sense we got back from the S-class trial, you two have been acting like a married couple. Actually, I was pretty convinced that you were already together, until Juvia told me otherwise."

"Uuuhhhhh, we have? Haha! I didn't realized. Uh, um... speaking of Juvia, how's that going?" Elfman uttered.

"How's what going?" I asked, puzzled.

"Juvia likes you. She doesn't hide it. We are all just waiting for your response. Whether you like her or not, you have to tell her something. I mean... ITS UNMANLY TO MAKE A GIRL WAIT FOR A RESPONSE!" Elfman shouted.

"Okay, if I'm telling the truth, I don't know my own feelings. I've never been able to tell if I loved someone or not. The only person I know I've ever loved was Ur, my past master. When she sacrificed herself to save me, I was torn apart. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I honestly, like Juvia. I mean, I do have to admit, she is pretty cute when she's clingy though..." I was interrupted by the boulders being lifted up.

I looked over to see Erza, Natsu, and Laxus holding boulders so Elfman and I could get out. Then, I heard Juvia say,

"Gray-sama thinks Juvia is cute?" Juvia's face was bright red, the same color my face was turning.

"Uh, no?" I lied.

"Yes you do!" Mira, Erza, Lucy, and Elfman all said in unison.

"Ummmm, okay, I admit. It took me. While to understand my feelings. I guess the good part is that I don't need ask what your feelings are..." juvia cut me off my pulling me into a hug. She was crying, and I didn't know why.

"J-Juvia? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"N-No, Juvia is all right," she began, "Juvia is just so happy right now. Juvia can't believe that Gray-sama likes Juvia back. Juvia thought she wasn't good enough for Gray-sama." Juvia sobbed.

"Juvia! I am so sorry I made you think that! Juvia you are perfect just the way you are. So," I continued, releasing her from my grip. "Will you, uhum, be my girlfriend?" I asked, my face burning up.

"Yes, Gray-sama, Juvia would love to be your girlfriend! Juvia can't believe that Gray-sama is her boyfriend!"


	9. Gruvia

Juvia's POV

I jumped into Gray-sama's arms, embracing him in a hug . My tears slowly started to dry. I could hear my fellow guild mates saying, "awwwwww", or, "he finally said it!"

I let go of Gray-sama, seeing that he had started to cry.

"Gray-sama?" I hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

"I'm sorry Juvia,"

I froze. I thought to myself, "Is this it? Has Gray-sama changed his mind?"

"I'm just so happy. I finally realized what was missing, and it was you!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Awwwwww!" All the girls sang in unison.

"Thank goodness," I started, "Juvia thought Gray-sama had changed his mind."

"What! Juvia I would never do that!" Gray yelled. He came over and grabbed my hand.

"Wait, what happened with Chelia?"

————————————————————

Gray's POV

"Oh! Chelia has no idea what happened! It's like she was possessed! Erza chimed, looking at Jellal. Jellal's face turned the color or Erza's hair.

"I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused!" Chelia stated, tears filling her eyes.

"It's alright, Chelia. We should get you and Lyon back to your guild. You need to start healing everyone there, as well." Erza said.

"Yes! Oh no! I can't believe I've done all of this!" Chelia sobbed.

"It's okay Chelia! You didn't know what you were doing! And, thank you for your help. I wouldn't have been able to heal everyone on my own." Wendy sighed.

"Okay, Chelia, lets get back to the guild." Lyon said.

As Chelia and Lyon left, Lyon gave me a wink. "Huh? What was that for?" I thought.

———————————————————

Time skip to mid day:

Juvia and I were sitting in our tent. It was so quiet you could hear Erza and Jellal, who were across the river from us, talking.

"Gray-sama, do you want to go with Juvia to Levy's camp? She invited all the girls over and she said the guys can come too."

"I would love to!" I got up, grabbed Juvia's hand, and led her out of the tent.

We walked over to Levy and Gajeel's campsite, hand in hand. When we arrived, Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Laxus, and, of course, Levy and Gajeel, all "awwwwww"ed at us.

"You two are so cute together!" Mira exclaimed.

"I bet Juvia is over the moon about this." Erza guessed, while her and Jellal walked over to us.

"Juvia is! Juvia can't believe that Gray-sama is dating Juvia!" Juvia cried.

"Well, you better believe it," I grabbed Juvia's chin, turned her face towards me, and kissed her. At first, it was just a quick kiss. Then, she reached her arms around my neck, and kissed me back.

"AWWWWWW!" All the girls' 'aw's turned high pitched.

When juvia let go of me, her smile was the biggest I've ever seen it. Her eyes sparkled like the stars, which would come out soon.

As the sun was setting, everyone got into there 'pairs' (Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy, Mirajane and Laxus, Erza and Jellal, and Juvia and me).

Levy and Lucy got up and walked over to the tent. A minute later, they came out with blankets. Mira, Juvia, and Erza were handed one. Lucy and Levy had two for themselves as well.

I immediately grabbed the folded blanket off of Juvia's lap and wrapped it around us both. I pulled Juvia close to me, not expecting to make her any warmer.

"Gray-sama, you're surprisingly warm!" Juvia sighed.

"R-Really?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Ha! Look at that ice princess, you are turning into me!" Natsu laughed.

"Shut it, pyro" I hissed.

"Natsu, why don't you stay out of Gray's way for the rest of the night. He's got his hands full, literally" Lucy said, looking at my hand on Juvia's waist.

I started to feel my face turning hot. I looked away from everyone, trying to hide the blush, but, knowing Mira,

"Aw! Everyone look! Grays blushing!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"I-I'm not..." I whispered.

"Hmmmm, okay, whatever. Oh look at all the stars!" Lucy cried.

Everyone looked up and stared in aw.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Levy added.

———————————————————

Narrator

Gajeel smiled at Levy's statement. He grabbed the blanket off of her lap and wrapped it around themselves. He pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Yeah, just like you. Mmmmmm, I like the smell of your hair, Shrimp." Gajeel's Head was on Levy's shoulder.

"Uh, what!? Gajeel are you alright?" Levy's face was as red as mars, which was visible in the sky.

"Oh yeah. I brought over some booze that Cana gave to me before we left. I gave him one, but it looks like he's been affected my it already" Natsu said.

"Dang it! He's drunk! Aw man. It would have made my job a lot easier if he wasn't!" Mira yelped.

"What job, Mira?" Everyone questioned in unison.

"Oh nothing, haha!"


	10. Waterfall

narrator

The next morning, Juvia woke up cuddled up next to Gray. She sat up, kissed his head, and got dressed.

Juvia went outside only to be greeted by the dazzling smile of a short, light blue- haired solid script mage.

"Good morning Juvia!" Levy spoke.

"Oh! Good morning Levy-san!" Juvia greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Um, why are you here so early in the morning?"

"It's practically noon." Gajeel objected, walking up behind Levy.

"Oh! Juvia and Gray-sama must have slept in today!" Juvia exclaimed.

———————————————————

Gray's POV

I woke up to the sound of two people discussing something outside the tent. I got up and walked out to see Juvia standing in front of me, facing the opposite direction. She was speaking to Levy and Gajeel.

"Oh! Good morning Gray!" Levy greeted one she saw me.

"'Mornin." I replied.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, jumping into my arms. I quickly caught her and hugged her back.

"What's up?" I asked, putting Juvia down.

"Well, yesterday Levy and I went on a walk after Chelia and Lyon left,"

"And on our way back, we saw a beautiful waterfall!" Levy interrupted Gajeel.

"Y-Yeah, anyways, we were wondering, along with Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Romeo, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily, if you wanted to join us on our walk to the waterfall?" Gajeel finished.

"Juvia would love to!" Juvia claimed.

"I'll come too. But, what about everyone else?" I asked.

"Well," Levy started, "Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman decided to go on hike, and I guess Bixlow, Laxus, and Evergreen joined them. I think the rest of the guild let early. I'm not sure why though".

"I wonder if any one them are gonna get all lovey-dovey while out!" Lucy suggested, while her and the rest of the group walked towards us.

"I bet it will be Elfman and Evergreen! They already act like a married couple!" Romeo butted in.

"That's what I said! I added.

————————————————————

narrator

As the group made their way to the waterfall, everyone chatted about various things. Occasionally, one of them would point out a cool tree, or maybe even and interesting rock. Soon, they made it to the waterfall.

Instantly, all of the girls, excluding Carla, rushed to the water, and jumped in.

"Oh! Wow! That waterfall is so beautiful!" Lucy shouted over the brassy sound of the water crashing down on the lake just below it.

"It's huge too!" Erza added.

"Look! The guys are at the top!" Wendy pointed out.

Soon after, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel jumped off of the edge, and came lunging down into the mid-temp water below.

"Oh wow! It's so warm!" Natsu enthusiastically exclaimed.

"You're right" Gray agreed.

"Wow! I didn't know Gray had it in him!" Lucy claimed.

"What do you mean Lucy-san?" Juvia questioned.

"Didn't you hear that? Gray agreed with Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey! Everyone! Up here!" Everyone looked up to see Wendy and Romeo on top of a rock that separated the waterfall into two.

"Oh my gosh! Wendy! Be careful!" Carla shouted, flying overhead.

"Wait, wasn't Wendy just with us?" Erza asked, confused.

"Oh! I saw Romeo come over and say something to Wendy, then he grabbed her hand and ran up the hill dragging her with him" Levy claimed.

"That explains why they are up there, but how did they get on the rock?" Erza questioned.

———————————————————

Wendy's POV 5 minuets prior

I was splashing around, when Romeo ran over to me.

"Hey! Wendy! Do you wanna do something fun?" He asked me, excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

Romeo grabbed my hand and helped me out of the water. He then started running, dragging me with him. We soon ended on top of the hill.

"Follow me" Romeo dared.

"O-Okay".

Romeo started jumping rocks. One after another, he never seemed unsteady.

Me, on the other hand, well, I was having trouble. I kept slipping and almost falling off and down the waterfall.

"Ah!" I screamed, almost missing the rock. Thankfully, Romeo caught my wrist and helped me find my balance.

"You okay?" He asked, a worried expression on his face. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

"Y-Yeah" I answered, quickly looking away to avoid him seeing me blush.

After a few more hops, we made it to the middle of the waterfall, which just happens to have a large, yet slippery, rock in the center.

"Hey! Everyone! Up here!" Romeo shouted, waving to everyone at the bottom of the waterfall. I walked up next to him, only to see a terrifying sight.

I looked down, to see what seemed like a 500 foot drop (although it was only about a 60 foot drop)!

"Oh my gosh! Wendy! Be careful!" I heard Clara yell.

I took a few steps back, only to slip and fall back.

"Woah! Careful there! You alright?" Romeo asked, helping me back up.

"Y-Yeah, Romeo, I don't feel very safe up here" I said, hesitantly looking down.

"Oh! I'm sorry! We can go back down then. I don't want you to feel unsafe!" Romeo said, accepting my claim.

We got off the rock and made our way back to land.

"Hey, I know what you might say, but do you maybe wanna jump off the end of the waterfall, like how Natsu and the other guys (except for Jellal, because he's a little scaredy cat) did earlier?" Romeo asked, looking longingly at the edge of the waterfall.

"Um, sure!" I answered, wanting to make Romeo happy.

"R-Really?" Romeo asked, this time with pep in his voice.

He grabbed my had, which made me lightly blush, and pulled me gently into the water. We walked to the edge, struggling not to go down unexpectedly on the way.

"Hey! Guys! Watch this!" Romeo said, cupping his band around his mouth to hopefully make his voice louder than the crashing sound of the waterfall.

Everyone looked up, not expecting what happened next.

"Ready?" Romeo asked, reaching his hand out for mine.

I nodded in agreement, grabbed his hand and started to count down.

"Three! Two! One!" On one, we both lunged ourselves out into midair, and started to fall down.

Because of the long drop, we had time to process what was going on and enjoy it. My hair was flying upwards, a huge smile on my face. Romeo was laughing the whole way down.

We soon came crashing down into the lake below.

"That was awesome!" Romeo shouted, popping his head out of the water.

I then came up, my hair in front of my face.

"Hahaha! Uh, Wendy, you've got a little something on your face!" Natsu laughed.

I dramatically flipped my hair back, spraying water everywhere.

"I know!" I spoke back to him.

"Hey guys! The sun is setting! Let's go back up to the top and watch!" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted in unison.

We all got out of the water and started the short trek to the top of the hill.

We arrived just in time to see the sun go behind a large mountain in the distance. Juvia walked up to the edge, Gray's arm around her shoulders, admiring the beautiful sunset. Everyone else walked up behind them to share the spectacular view.

I walked up next to Jellal. My eyes widened in surprise to how amazing the sky looked. I was woken out of my trans to feel someone holding my hand. I looked to my left to see Romeo watching the sunset. He soon noticed me looking at him, he looked my direction and smiled his amazing smile at me. I then knew, that earlier, even if I did fall off the edge, he would have came jumbling after me.

I smiled back at him, heavily blushing. I knew that I had always found Romeo as a great friend, but I felt something new. New feelings were blossoming deep inside my heart, something that I had never felt before, and it was all because of him.


End file.
